All That I Am
by KNDfreak
Summary: Daxter's been in love with Jak for years, and tries to tell him that, only to find out he's in a relationship with Keira. Torn gives them an protect and serve assignment, and things just falls from there. Yaoi, full summary and pairings inside.Main JakDax
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: In the past few weeks, Daxter's timing to tell his best friend about his secret love for him has been awaful. To make matters worse, Jak and Keira had gotten together DURING those times he'd tried to tell him, much to the redhead's disappointment and anger. So when Torn finds someone on Praxis's Should Be Dead list, and forces the two to protect him, he realizes he may not be too late to win the green-blond over. However, things gets complicated when he starts to have feelings for the blond boy, Jacob, and Jak thinks he might be stealing his best friend away from him. Who will Daxter chose? And what will happen to Jak and Keira's relationship? And what about this Jacob person? Is he really who they thought he is? And why does Praxis wants him dead? Find out later in this story!**

**Pairings: JakKeira, JakDax, DaxTess, TessKeira, JakDaxOC, and DaxOC.**

**Fic Rating: T for language and mildly suggestive theme. Possible Torture on Praxis's part, and mental violence on my poor OC by Jak xD**

**Other things: Possibly some Keira bashing, I'm kinda a Anti-and-Pro Keira fan, so I get mix-matched feelings about her when she's around certain characters (namely; Jak and Tess). Daxter is also human in this fic (which takes place in Jak II), so I'm going to go with, a few weeks later after the Daxter-Turned-Human-Again incident? I won't explain it how, he just is. And some OCC from Daxter's part, since he IS in the middle of a love triangle.**

**A/n: I hope you guys like it. This is my second (?) yaoi fic of Jak and Daxter, and I just postively ADORE this couple! R&R**

**

* * *

**

Daxter was not pouting. Because the Dax-man does NOT pout, and even if he did, he would not be pouting about _Jak _and _Keira._

His nose wrinkled a little.

And anyway, if he did pout, it would not be because of Jak's relationship with Keira. Why would he be upset about that? Daxter has Tess, he didn't need Jak. Daxter was tough, and he certainly wouldn't care if Jak decided to up and leave him for the sea green haired girl, replaced him with her, and that he loved their relationship more than his friendship with Daxter.

It's too bad Daxter was terrible liar, or else he would have believed everything in that sentence.

The truth was, Daxter _did _care, and more so than he should. It started out when they were younger, still in Sandover, when the two had met. To be honest, Jak had been the most beautiful guy Daxter has ever laid eyes on (don't tell Jak that; he might freak) and decided that the two should be friends. It worked out alright, all the way to this day, but something happen during the years on Daxter's part. For a while, he thought it was mild guy crush, he'll get over it, but as the days passed, his mild guy crush transformed into actually crushing on the guy, and possibly, if Daxter dared to breathe, fell in love with the guy.

Which sucks on Daxter's part, because wouldn't you know it? Shit happens.

At this point of his life, Daxter had been ready to admit he'd fell in love with his best friend. To himself, actually, but it didn't take long before Tess, his second favorite blonde in the whole wide world, figure it out, and understand the situation. Being bisexual herself, Tess had gain a slight crush on our mentioned sea green haired girl, so it really wasn't that big of a deal when they broke up, shortly, after a year in Haven. Sadly, the poor girl's heart broke when she'd realize Jak and Keira had hooked up, which brought him here.

In the bar, alone, drinking whatever the hell he's been drinking for the past hour and a half.

Great. This was not how he'd wanted to spend his day off from fighting a bunch of drooling idiots called Lurkers (Actually, Jak had been fighting. Daxter was forced to stay behind him at all times). But no, what actually brought him to drink was the fact that after so many times (and failed) to mention his secret to Jak, Keira had to step in and mention her love for the green-blond. Ultimately, it did the trick; the two got together, not knowing an upset redhead had heard the whole conversation. This made Daxter hate Keira now, because of her, he would never get the chance to tell Jak how he feels, but at least he knows who's been on his mind since the beginning.

Daxter growled, gripping the glass, but even though he was putting in his all, it never shattered. This was proof that Daxter was not like Jak, or at least, Keira, who can punch the shit out of someone when she'd wanted to. He scrowled. Another reason to hate the girl who Daxter always deemed as a sister. Yeah, now she's Sister-Turned-Bitch.

Shaking his head, he sighed, not knowing the person he'd been brooding about coming up to him.

"Hey Dax. You okay?" Jak asked, raising an eyebrow. The drunktard looked at him, blinking owishly, before smiling.

"I-"

"Don't start, Dax." Jak interrupted, knowing exactly where this is going. Daxter felt hurt.

"But-"

"Dax. You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying." He said with a slight amusement in his tone. Daxter's ears flatten, pointedly annoyed with the guy. Will he ever listen to him, even when he's drunk?

_No, of course not, Dax. You're not pretty little Keira_. The scrowl was back, this time in full force. Either Jak was completely blinded, or stupid, for not noticing his friend's darkening mood, and it was only til SHE showed up that Daxter was starting to feel even worse.

"Hey guys, working hard for the Underground?" Keira asked, kissing the green-blond, who only blushed. Even now, Jak never lost the shyness/embarrassment that made Jak Jak when he was younger. Daxter wonder if he'll ever come back, but he knows it's false hope. Dark Jak was someone you don't want to mess with.

"Yeah, Daxter here is just celebrating a little too early." At this, Daxter ears perked up, curious.

"Why? I thought we were done." He asked, feeling a little miffed that Torn lied about that day off. Torn was, after all, the only prick that can rub Daxter the wrong way (lie, lie, lie, lie. Many people pissed him off, and Keira's one of them) and there was not a doubt in his mind that Torn set this up. "If Torn thought this is funny, I'm gonna have to put the hurtin' on him. Nobody plays with the Dax-man and gets away with it!"

Keira and Jak only looked at him as though he was speaking in another language, until the communitcator started to beep.

"What is it Torn?" Jak asked, going into what Dax's dubbed as 'Mission Time'. This is the only time that Jak's defensive attitude starts to REALLY kick in, no matter how he appears to the outside world.

"Jak, I need you and the rat to come down here. I gotta important mission for you and we can't discuss it here." Came Torn's gruff voice. Daxter, now a bit sober, rolled his eyes.

"Really Torn? All that just so we can come to YOU? How about coming to us for a change, huh? Or, better yet, do half of the things we did over the year and a half."

"Shut it, rat. I don't care if you just got your body back, I can STILL kill you with my hunting knife." Torn growled, before signing out. Jak shook his head as Daxter folded his arms, wobbling slightly side to side in his chair.

"Come on, Dax. Lets go see what Torn wants." With that, the two ran out the door, Jak being in the lead. Keira just shook her head, sighing, before chatting it up with Tess.


	2. Chapter 2

"LOOK OUT!" Daxter yelled, as the wind whipped passed the two just as Jak narrowly dodge another zoomer. The owner of said zoomer just shook his fist, swearing out at them. Daxter could only watched as the man grew smaller as the distance grew. He could never understand why Jak feels the need to cause more trouble then he's worth. The KGs were always sensitive about this.

Daxter let out a scream he couldn't even deny it was girly even if he could, when Jak almost ran over a KG guard. The guard was now talking into his radio, requesting back up for the elf that almost killed him. Daxter glared at the back of the blond.

Why, oh why, did he fall in love with a guy who's a magnet for trouble? Why? The golden-redhead may have bad luck, even now, but it wasn't THIS bad, right?

Gripping tighter to Jak, Daxter closed his eyes, trying to ignore everything, letting the sounds of shooting die in the background, and falling into the comfort of Jak.

Oh yeah, that's why. No matter how much trouble it was for both of them, Daxter couldn't deny that Jak was comfy, and when he's comfy, that means Daxter was protected from every evil thing that wanted him gone.

Except now, when his face smashed into the back of Jak from a abrupt stop of the zoomer-bike thing Keira created from scraps of metal. Surprisingly, it hadn't met it's early death yet, unlike most of the things Jak gets a hold of. Daxter mentally chuckled at just the thought of Jak getting a handful of ranting from the sea green haired girl, who got tired of making things Jak broke and threaten to shove a wrench up his ass if he'd kept doing it. This was before the two got together, though, so the memory was a total loss.

Back to the present, though, Daxter started to whine about his poor abused nose.

"Jaaak! You broke my nose!" He pouted, just as Jak looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"When?"

"When you stopped! The force made me smashed into your back and now my nose hurts! I think you broke it!" Such a drama queen he was, but Daxter didn't care. He LIKED being a drama queen, thank you. Jak shook his head.

"Come on. Torn wants us in the HQ now, so lets not keep him waiting." Daxter sighed, loudly, causing Jak to roll his eyes, and got off the thing Daxter wished to hell and back because it was so _fast _and make Jak want to give them speeding tickets and wanted posters. So much for undercover when your best friend's a speeding demon.

As the two enter the HQ, Daxter noticed how small the place was. Sure, when he was still on Jak's shoulder, it had been small in the first place, but to an Osttel, the place was quite large. So to see it in an elf's eye, it was like seeing it for the first time. Meh, he kinda missed being small, it meant being closer to Jak, litterally. Shaking his head, the two went to the UG level and was met with a angry redhead (besides Daxter) and a...cute blond.

Daxter blushed at his thought, just as the two met eyes. Fuck, blue eyes. Man, can he never get a break from blondes and their heartbreak that follows them? It seems Daxter has incredible luck with blondes with blue eyes, really.

"Where the hell were you? You're late!" Torn yelled at them, making Jak narrowed his eyes as Daxter just glared him.

"By two minutes!" Daxter shouted. Torn glared at the smaller boy, his face scrunching up in disgust.

"Don't care. I asked you to be here, and I expect you to be here on TIME!" He yelled in his ear, making Daxter jump and winch at the same time. God..._Damn it _that hurt! Fuck Torn!

"It won't happen again." Jak stated, voice tightening. Daxter was cleaning out his ears (Torn probably ear-damaged him. He's suing if he did) when he realized he was being watched. Years of being an animal made him hone in his senses so it was no suprise that he was met, again, with blue eyes. They were nothing like Jak's though, they were deep blue, like a Jaybird's blue. At the thought, Daxter blushed and realized this boy was no older then himself, but if he were to guess, he was taller then him.

Daxter bit his lip, mentally cursing everyone and everything.

WHY MUST THE BLONDES HE LIKES BE TALLER THAN HIM? SERIOUSLY?

Sighing, he tuned into the coversation.

"...Don't know what Praxis wants him for, but the kid was dead on his feet before I met him while I was scanning the area. My guess is he's a jailbird, like you." Torn said. Jak nodded.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Protect him. He'll be companying you with your missions, while making sure Praxis doesn't get his hands on him."

"WHAT? Oh no! We're not anybody's babysitter! Why can't he stay here?" Daxter asked, not knowing he had somehow hurted the new guy's feelings. Torn scrowled.

"Because, rat, I will NOT put up with another blond brat like your friend here. So, maybe you two get some dirt out of him, since he isn't really talking." Daxter perked. Another mute? He haven't been able to decode a mute's language since Jak became talkative, if only a little.

"Leave that to me. I can probably get him to talk." He said, fully priding himself for his ability to break the silent code. Torn raise an eyebrow before snorting.

"Doubt you could. One look at you and he'll be screaming." Daxter glared before making his way to the blond. He smiled the same smile when he'd met Jak.

"Hiya! I'm Daxter, what's your name?" The blond shifted, looking at Daxter nervously. He waited, patiently, until he got something.

_I'm Jacob._

That's a start.

"His name is Jacob." Daxter said before turning his attention to him.

"Hello. My friend over there-" He pointed at Jak. "Is Jak. Don't worry about him, he won't bite. Much." At this, Jak glared at him. He shrugged sheepishly, smiling. "That one, that ugly redhead, that's Torn. You wouldn't like him." Torn threw his knife, Daxter barely dodging it. Jacob paled when he saw that. Seeing the fearful look, Daxter glared at Torn before looking at the blond. "Can you talk?" Jacob nodded.

_Yes._

"Think you can speak?" Jacob nodded and started to speak.

"Where am I?" He asked, speaking softly. Daxter could have sworn he was swooning. Not only was he cute, but he was absolutely ADORABLE!

Ugh, stop it Daxter. Drooling over the blond will not help _at all._

"You're in a secret headquarters of the Underground. Do you remember anything before Torn rescued you?" Daxter asked. Jacob shook his head. Daxter cocked his head to the side. "I heard that Praxis is after you. Care to tell me why?" Jacob started to shake, and Daxter could tell he's about to cry. "Hey, it's alright; you're safe here, and if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay too. You're just gonna have to trust me, and Jak, when we get out of it. Okay?" The boy sniffled and nodded. Daxter stood up and walked over to them. "That's all I can get for now. I'm sure the boy will open it." Jak smiled.

"Of course, Dax." He said, causing the redhead to blush. He smiled at him, happy to know Jak was happy with his work. The sappy moment would have gone on forever until Torn ruined it.

"Great. Now that we're all buddy buddy, get the hell out of here! I got stuff to do, and you two are wasting my time! Take the kid with you." Daxter rolled his eyes, before grabbing the boy's hand, while mumbling under his breath. "Grouch."

"RAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

One day, Daxter realize, he's gonna have to stop picking up guys (or girls) who falls under the stereotype name "Dumb Blonde". Because, obiviously, if he'd kept up that routine, it's most likely he'll become "The Man Who is Heartbroken" or some other stupid, sappy, romantic title about a guy down on his luck with love. But Daxter was content with what he have.

Has?

Had?

Jak hadn't been his from the start, so was it possible to have something that was never yours? Daxter sighed. He really didn't want to deal with another emotional trama that was building inside of him, not ready to let go of the green-blond who he had grown so closely fond of to another person who hadn't even been there for him. He didn't want to get attatched to anyone other that Jak, but since Jak was never his, and will never know how much the blond means to him, he will have to eventually.

So, he pretended that he wasn't holding onto the slightly older then him, but younger then Jak boy's hand, even when they'd left the HQ.

"Where are we going?" The boy, Jacob, spoke, his voice soft as feathers. Daxter shivered, still not use to anyone other than Jak speaking in such tone. But with Jak, it had always been out of concern instead of it being his actual voice. Whenever Daxter was hurt, phyiscally or emtionally, Jak had always let his soft side take over, whilst still being the overprotective friend Daxter had known since Sandover. It was one of the reasons Daxter fell in love with him in the first place.

"Back to the bar." Jak answered, looking everywhere for another ride with four seats instead of two. Daxter scolded at him, before looking at the blond boy. Now that he could see him through and through, the guy was really pretty, almost feminine. His hair was a golden blond color, stopping short by the chin, his deep, blue eyes sparkled with curiousity and worry, and possible fear. He also had a lean, musclar body, even though he was kinda lanky, like Daxter.

Unforunately, for Daxter, he had no muscle mass. He was kinda tallish (not much bigger then Jak's shoulder), lanky, and skinny. He could (and was) be passed off as a girl instead when he'd got his body back, much to his disappointment. His overbite was still there, though, as the shape of his face finally felt like it was his, and none of his bones in his cheeks were sticking out, like before the Dark Eco accident.

He wouldn't say he wasn't awkward anymore, but he wasn't so totally awkward that it was noticable.

"Daxter? You there?" Blinking, Daxter realize was standing in the middle of sidwalk, like an idiot, just as the two blonds (Ugh, they were going give him a heart attack) got into veichle Daxter assumed Jak stoled, because, you know, it's most likely than Jak either buying it or borrowing it (To Dax, borrowing IS stealing!). Shaking his head, Daxter ran up and jumped in the front seat, buckling up. He looked at Jacob with a soft, kinda sorry smile.

"Hang on, kid. We're about to have a bumpy ride." Jacob looked confused as Jak rolled his eyes and took off, the blast sending the boy in the back seat back.

"JAK!" Daxter yelled, still not use to Jak and his speed. Honestly, for all the trouble both of them caused (equally, since Daxter was guilty for most of their misadventures), you would think he was use to it. Well, guess what? He's not, so fuck off, prick. Gritting his teeth, Daxter realized that a KG had saw them and now was after them, with many of his buddies behind them. "What the hell did you do NOW?" He yelled, glaring at his best friend. Said best friend shrugged.

"I think they're still mad about the whole 'running over a KG' thing. Dunno know." He said, narrowingly avoiding traffic. It sounds like he didn't care that an army of KGs were after them, much to the golden-redhead's annoyance. In fact, he was pratically glowing with dark aura at his best friend, who was not paying attention to him at all.

"And you think killing the new guy is fun? Jak we have to protect him! Not kill 'im!" Daxter yelled, checking up on Jacob. _The poor boy looks like he's about to die. _He thought, frowning, before glaring at older blond between the three. "Jaaak!"

"Not now, Daxter." Jak grunted, just a whizz of burning ammo passed by him, nearly cutting his ear off. Daxter would have worried about that, but right now, Daxter was angry. Angry at what, he has to find out, but boy, Jak will never hear the end of it. Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard and to Daxter's horror, it had been him. Both Jak and Jacob looked at him, eyes widen.

Blood poured down his arm, just as he clenched it and gritted his teeth. That hot ammo was burning through the sleeve of his shirt, and pratically sizzling his skin. He was too much in agony to realize the difference in his friend.

Jak had lowered the ride down, just as squads of KGs started to move in. He growled at them, blue eyes sliding narrowedly, flickering between black and blue. The sparks and stench of Dark Eco oozed into the air, and filled Daxter's nose. Distantly, he had heard Jacob say something, but couldn't figured out what. Jak meanwhile, felt pain thunder through his body, as horns ripped through flesh, his nails becoming longer and darker, until they became talon-looking. His canine teeth grew, sharper, and when he bit back a snarled, the KGs frozed in horror.

Dark Jak let out of shrill cry, ringing loudly across the city, before leaping into action.

Daxter closed his eyes tightly, whimpering at the sounds of death and flesh being ripped apart. He hated this part. He hated the deaths Dark Jak causes, hated innocent people, who Daxter wants to hold a grudge against, being killed and taken away from their homes simply because they did the one thing they weren't allow to do in Jak's book.

They hurted Daxter.

And sometimes, Daxter wonder if he is to blame for the way they were now. Wonder if, instead of it being Dark Jak, it was HE killed those people? It HAD been his fault for making Jak the way that he is. So, why not take the blame for killing them?

He hadn't even realize he was crying, until he was surrounded by warmth that wasn't Jak's; cause Jak was still fighting.

It took him a while for it to realize he was being hugged by Jacob, who was mumbling nothing into his ears, hiding him away from the violence that Jak (_No, it was me. I'm the one who'd caused it) _caused. It wasn't until after the screams of KGs dying that Jak transformed back into himself and now was looking at them, worried.

Daxter couldn't stop shivering, nor crying. The blood was slowly stopping, but his vision was going blurr. He felt like was drowning, like that one time Dax had climb up slippery rocks in Sandover, even when Jak told him not to.

Was this the price he had to pay for his best friend?

"Dax...?"

They sounded so far away, and just as he was about open his mouth, to say something, anything, Daxter passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hey Jak! Watch me do a handstand on those rocks!" A young, 12 year old boy said, grinning wolfishly at a slight older boy. The green-blond blinked his bright, baby blue eyes before looking at the rocks his best friend pointed out. The rocks were unorganizedly straight, clunch together as if they were super glued together, and were shining brightly from the rainstorm last night._

_The blond looked at the redhead, worry filling his eyes._

**_I don't think you should._**

_The redhead snorted, hands at his hips, closing his eyes as he turned his head away, as if he was the shit. Which, knowing Daxter, he probably think he is._

_"Ah, don't be so worried, buddy! The water's probably dried up by now. Besides, I've been praticing REALLY hard, and I think I got it down. Please, Jak? Let me show you!" Daxter looked at his best friend with big, sky blue eyes. Jak hesitated, before looking sternly at the younger._

**_So help me god, Daxter, if you fall off..._**

_"I won't, I promise!" The redhead grinned, before climbing up the slippery rocks. Jak watched with worry, as his heart wouldn't stop pounding just as Daxter manage to get a hold and stand up proudly on the rock. "See? What did I tell ya? Nothin' to worry about!" Jak rolled his eyes, but the worry wouldn't stop eating him. Daxter had a big smile on his face just as he spread out his legs, and threw his hands in the air. The worry intensified when Daxter almost slipped but caught himself. "Opps?"_

**_Daxter, really, I think you should come down. You might hurt yourself._**

_"But it'll be so much cooler if I did! Come on, have faith in me buddy!"_

**_Your balance isn't as good as you think, Dax. I've seen the way you climb trees; you couldn't make it to the top without somehow harming yourself._**

_"Yeah, well, it's the tree's fault! For being so hard to climb on!" Daxter shouted just as he was bending low to touch the rocks. Suddenly, everything was slow mo for both of them._

_Daxter could clearly see the pure look of horror in his friend's face just as his hand started to slide, scrapping at his skin. He suddenly felt heavy and the lower part of his body came crashing down on the rocks, knocking out the air in his lungs. The horror didn't stop there, however, as Daxter felt half of body being pulled to the other side, the ocean side, of the rocks, his shirt and pants getting wetter and wetter. He tried, desperatedly, to grab onto the rocks before he'd completely disappeared from Jak's veiw, and now his body dangling from the other side. He looked down at the light blue ocean, filled with Lurker Sharks, and let out a pericing scream._

_"Jak! Help me!" He screamed, trying to desperatedly cling onto the rock, but felt his grip slipping. _

_Jak meanwhile, stood frozen for a long time before realizing his friend was indeed in trouble. As he made his way to him, he realized he was too late and Daxter found himself plumbling towards the ocean. Both of them looked at each other, horror and fear written in their faces, until Daxter saw nothing but water. It was at this moment when he realized..._

_He couldn't swim._

_He was never taught how._

_Jak had promised him, but they were always so busy with new adventures that they didn't have time to play on the beach as they had been exploring the forest instead._

_Daxter. Could. Not. Swim._

_He was going to drown, and be eaten by Lurker Sharks!_

_Daxter felt tears stinging his eyes, but it hard to tell when clearly, you're surrounded by water. He was able to catch a break of air, before being pulled down again, as his memories started to play._

_Memories of playing with Jak, meeting Jak, teasing Keira, going on adventures with Jak, messing with Samos, use to play pranks on the villagers, Jak now being his buddy in crime, running away from angry wumpbees with Jak, laughing at Jak when he'd got stung by them on his birthday, and then the special times they had whenever they felt tired from doing all the things that got them into trouble._

_It was at that the moment, that particular day, that Daxter realizes..._

_He'd fallen in love with his best friend._

Daxter woke up with a start, blinking at the blinded white that filled his eyes the moment he'd open them. Groaning, he curled up to his side, not fully underlining that he was in a unknow territory, that, someone could have stolen him away from Jak.

But Daxter knew better; anyone who's foolish enough to tried to take him away from the blond stud, would have met a quick and painful death, like those KGs.

Suddenly it all came clear to him; the blond boy who Torn, undoubtfully, order them to protect, running away from the KGs who were so uptight about one of their guys being ran over, that they have to chase them all across the city, and ended up shooting him in the arm (which is now wrapped properly, Daxter guessed), and Dark Jak killing them all.

Meanwhile Jacob had been the one protecting his eyes away from the violent scene.

Daxter snorted, now fully awake.

What was he, a baby? After all these times, Daxter had never been the one to coward because of some minor bloodshed. And those KGs had it coming; knowing hurting half of the duo would have made the other upset, no duh, especially when said other is pumped with Dark Eco. They were stupid to think otherwise.

Then he frowned, realizing both of the blonds had saw the side Daxter had been hiding for a while now.

Damn it! Jak wasn't suppose to see his tears! Daxter was the one who made everything better, not worse!

But...

No, he wasn't going into THAT subject. He wouldn't bring Keira up in this; for once, none of it was her fault in some weird twisted way. He wouldn't keep blaming her for whenever something bad happens to them. Instead he'd choose the easy route.

He'd blamed himself. Like always.

Daxter had been so caught up with his thoughts that he hadn't realize that the door to his room was open.

"Daxxie? You okay?" It was Tess, and she sounded worried. Daxter looked at her, eyes, for once, dull and not playful as Tess always saw them as. Tess was Dax's second favorite blonde, because she always knows what's best for him, and always taking care of him when the other side, the one Jak was NEVER allowed to see, because then he would feel guilty, and then blame himself, and the two would be in such a emotional fuse, that even TORN wouldn't have enough courage to ask what's wrong in his own special way, and that's saying alot, since Torn WAS an Ex-KG.

"I'm...confused and," He scrunched up his nose in disdain. "Angry. But mostly at myself. I'd _cried _Tess, the one thing I wasn't suppose to do anymore." Tess looked at him with worry eyes.

"And why is that, Daxxie?"

"Because the last time I'd cried, Jak would not open up to me ever again, back in his mute days." Daxter mused, slightly amused at this fact, before looking at Tess sternly. "He felt guilty, that much I'd know, for letting me drown."

"Oh, well, it wasn't his fault. I'm sure it wouldn't have happened if-"

"If I hadn't been on the those damn rocks. It'd took me a while, but I've manage to get him to talk to me again." Those dull blue eyes were back. "The dude looked like he was about to burst into tears, which he did, when I explained to him that I was fine. It was the day I realize I cared about him more than I should." Tess sighed.

"So, why are you confused? I thought you liked Jak?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me, babe, I do. However," Daxter blinked, looking cross-eyed. "Ever since I met Jacob, things have been, how should I put it? Different. I feel like I should make the boy more comfortable with me, and Jak, but mostly me." Then his eyes went wide. "Oh god, please don't tell me I'm in love with Jacob too! The last thing I need is for another pretty person to walk out of my life and into another's arms! Excluding you, Tess, since the person you love the most is with the guy I love." Tess giggled, ignoring the comment on the side.

"I think you are, but it's too soon to tell yet. But who knows? If you do fall in love with Jacob, you can use him to make Jak jealous." Tess giggled, fangirl talking. Daxter blushed as he folded his arms, only to hiss when his left arm came across his chest. "Don't do that, you'll make your wounds open again."

"She's right." A voice called out, and the two jumped to see Jak standing there.

"Jak!" He squeaked, his face going slightly red. Oh god, how much did he hear? Tess got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Bye Daxxie! I'll see you later, okay?" The bubbly blonde said, winking at him and smiling, before walking away. Both of the boys watch her go before Jak turned towards him.

"How's your wound?" He asked walking over. Daxter shrugged, feeling sluggish all of a sudden.

"Meh, I had worse." At this comment, Jak's face darkened, causing Daxter to shiver. "Kidding! You know I wouldn't let anything pass you, Jak." God, that sounded wrong, and Daxter wasn't even sure how. Jak merely grunted, looking at his arm instead of his face. Daxter sighed, rubbing the side of his face until it burned. God this was going to awkward. "Jak?"

"Hmm?"

"It's just a wounded arm. I'm not going to die."

"Oh yeah, that's what you've said before, carelessly, and look what happened. You almost _drown _Dax, or did you forget?" Daxter was shock. He'd honestly thought Jak wouldn't remember that event, but as it turns out, Daxter was proven wrong, again, by Jak. When will he ever be right for once?

"Well, yeah, I almost died then, but now's different."

"_How?" _

"I'm not choking on water, and I didn't lose too much blood. So, in general, I'm okay. I don't know how I passed out, but I'm okay. Honest. Now, where's Jacob?" He asked, out of mere curiousity, honest. Jak's face transformed into confusion.

"In the other room, why?"

"No reason. Just making sure you didn't kill him yet."

"Ha ha, very funny Dax." Daxter grinned.

"Ay, it's what I strive for, Jak. In the ladies, anyway." He would not tell him he perfer the other sex, damn it. Why push him away futher then he already was? Jak rolled his eyes before getting up.

"Whatever. Want me go get him or would you rather rest? Perferably, the latter." Daxter shook his head and sighed. Leave it to Jak to convince him to get bed rest.

"No, _mother, _I would like to see my friend before I go to sleep, please. If that's okay with you?" Daxter shot him a cheap grin as Jak glared at the other and then left, mumbling about 'stupid redheads' and their 'ability to piss off people, even when they're trying to be humorous'. Daxter chuckled to himself, pleased with the response. When his door open again, the mini-Jak blond was standing there, twitching nervously. He drunk in the sight, amused.

"Come 'ere, I won't bite." The boy seemed startled, before moving closer to the redhead. Daxter raise an curious brow. "What's the matter? Did Jak scare you by looking mean and gnarly? Don't worry, he just broods sometimes, you'll get use to it." The blond twitch.

"Does he...does he always change into..._that?_" To Daxter's surprise, it wasn't fear or disgust he'd saw in those eyes, but surprise and wonder. Hmm.

"Sometimes, depending what happened and who'd done it. Jak's protective of me since we're best friends since we've first met."

"In the Baron's Prision?" Daxter frowned at that. How did this young looking boy know about the prision?

"No. We've been friends far longer then anyone has ever known." Jacob cocked his head to the side, curious.

"You're...you're not from around here, aren't you? You and Jak? You come from another world, unlike ours. This environment is still new to you two, ain't it?" Daxter blinked and looked at the blond.

"How?"

"I can read body language, just like you reading my eyes to see what's on in my mind. I've meant to ask if that's a speical ability you have?" Boy, this kid sure was talkative.

"No, before Jak could talk, he use to be a mute. I've always looked into his eyes to see what's being asked, or what's wrong with him. Body language is what I've picked up soon after, but now that Jak can speak for himself, I can never read what's on his mind unless he's brooding over something." Daxter chuckled at the end, and sighed sadly. God, he'd missed those days were he did enough talking for the both of them.

"Ah. Dark Eco made me learn body language." Daxter's eyes went wide as he looked at the boy.

"Um, what?" Jacob nodded.

"The Praxis, well, he...never mind. I'll tell you later." With that, the boy walked away before smiling at the dumbfounded golden-redhead. "See you later, Daxter."


	5. Chapter 5

Daxter really, _really _hated Haven.

For those who'd knew him already knew this by now, those who didn't, well, it'll be no surprise, really.

The hatred for the city ran deep, from its stank, poisionus air, to its almost wet, almost solid ground, and to its overcrowded population of angry, half ignorant, half blind, and half STUPID people. There was nothing, and I mean absolutely _nothing _Daxter liked about the city.

And especially the BUILDINGS of the city.

Oh yes, he, Jak, and Jacob had gotten another mission; this time it was influterate a building that such and such was working at, had to follow them, and possibly kill them if they were a threat to the Undergound and blah, blah, blah. Daxter hadn't been listening at all to Torn, just briefly catching the words 'climb' and 'building'. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

They had to scale buildings JUST so they can follow this person, who, by looks of it, was working for the KGs, which was immedinate link to Praxis and therefore, the 'protect Jacob' mode was switch, and now Daxter was pissy.

Well, pissy wasn't the right word for what he was feelings. Angry, sure, but not pissy.

ANYWAYS, yeah, so here they were, standing in front of a HUGE building, in which, they have to climb up on, because the person they were following was inside of it, and with no safety ropes or ANYTHING to help should anyone fall from the 20 feet hight.

And by anyone, I meant Daxter.

And now he was complaining.

"But I don't WANT to go up the building! What if I fall? What if I DIED? What if I slip and fall because the rain?" Oh yeah, it was now raining. Which means, slippery building climbing, which is NOT something Daxter likes at all.

"Relax Dax, you won't die." Jak said as he held onto the building in a firm gasp. How the hell was he and Jacob able to do so, Daxter couldn't explain even if he'd tried.

"Uh, hello, Jak? I'm not like you, okay? As you had pointed out, my balance is not good, and so help me, if I died because of this, I'm coming back to haunt you AND Torn!" Oh yes, Torn would pay dearly for this. He must have known Daxter's weakness for climbing shit, and use it against him, or else he wouldn't have them do it!

Or, for the more reasonable cause, Jak was a better climber than him. Fuck.

"Just start climbing, I have total faith in you."

Uh huh.

"You see, THAT'S the type of stuff that'll get you killed, Jakky." Jak rolled his eyes at his old nickname and kept climbing, ignoring everyone. Jacob looked at him with concern eyes.

_I don't want to leave you, but I can't have you on my back. The weight will cause me to slip and fall, and we'lll BOTH be dead._

Daxter shivered at the message.

"Don't worry about it. Just climb to catch up with Jak, I'll be fine." He said, half pouting because he wasn't able to go, and half smiling to make sure Jacob didn't worry too much.

_You sure?_

Daxter wavered off his concern, shaking his wet hair.

"I'm sure. Now GO, 'fore Jak leaves you." With that, Jacob started to climb, catching up with Jak in no time flat. Daxter couldn't help but blink_. Fucker's fast_... He thought, amused. FINALLY! Someone who can beat Jak in races! Daxter was amused by this fact, that he failed to notice two Krimison Guards coming his way.

"So, did you capture experiment 99?"

"No, the fucker got away, along with the fail experiment and his friend. Damn it! If it hadn't been for that monster, we would have gotten him by now!"

"Praxis is going to have our heads; he wanted that bugger gone the moment he'd escaped."

"Yeah. Hey, wait, isn't that the fail experiment's friend?" The guard pointed to the golden-redhead, who has yet to notice the two guards.

"Yeah. I wonder where the two experiments are?" The other said, looking up and saw the two climbing the building. "There they are!"

"Shoot them down? Or grab their friend?"

"Both! I'll grab him, and you shoot!" With that, The KG ran over to the boy on the ground. The KG left behind pointed his weapon at Jak, trying get aim.

"Hehe, got cha bastard." Meanwhile, Daxter had been awaken from his newfound information when he heard running, and realized that it was a KG. Two, in fact, as one behind the other was pointing...

It took Daxter a good while to realize the KG was going to shoot his friends. Realizing this, his eyes went wide as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"JAK!" Unfournately, Jak and Jacob was too far up to hear him and was grabbed roughfully by his arm, the one that was shot, and hissed.

"Gotcha! And your little friends, too! Praxis will be most pleased!" The guard hissed, smirking at the frighten and angry eyes. Daxter struggled, punching and kicking his way out.

"Let me go!" Suddenly a shot was heard, and everything was in slow mo. Daxter watched, paralyzed, as the shot flew above him and ALMOST hit Jacob instead of Jak. It was only a short amount of relief, but Daxter was angry; That son of a bitch...

With a harsh kick to the knee, the KG buckled, gasping in pain, as he went down and let go of Daxter. It was enough to make Daxter ran for the other guard and threw himself on him. Both the KG and Daxter went down, the shot that been ready to fire was now aiming for his buddy. Said buddy rolled out the way, glaring at the redhead that cause this.

"DAXTER!" Daxter heard his name being called, but he ignored it, ripping the gun out of the KG hand and throwing it away. The two continued to wrestle when a sudden click of a gun being pointed to his ear was heard, and suddenly Daxter found himself being pinned down by the guard.

"Die, you little rat." The guard hissed, glaring at the scrawny redhead and was about to pull the tigger, when another shot was fired. Daxter closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to explode, but to his shock, it hadn't been the KG's gun. Jak was now on the ground, Jacob behind him, his gun's nuzzle smoking from the shot that he'd fired. The KG that was about to kill him landed beside him and his buddy, blood slowly making a puddle.

The guard that was on him fleed, nowhere to be seen for a good amount of time.

"Are you okay, Daxter?" Jacob asked, eyes shining with worry. Jak's was, too. Daxter send them a crooked grin.

"Besides my arm probably needing another bandage? I'm good." He said, as Jak helped him up.

"Thanks for the warning." He said. Daxter raise an eyebrow.

"What, you heard that? You were too far away."

"Not that far, but still, thanks." Daxter beamed, slightly blushing, but Dax could always blame the rain for it.

"I'm beginning to think this more about the us running over the KG." He said, stating the obvious, causing Jak to roll his eyes.

"Oh really? You think this now?" He asked, an amuse smirk sprayed across his lips. Daxter huff, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm a amazing, aren't I? I figure this out before you did!" He said, only to squeal in surprise when Jak tackled him, ruffling up his hair.

"Take that back!" He grunted, smiling all the while tickling him. Daxter bust out laughing, his face red, and he tried to control his laughter, but Jak was not finish with him yet.

"Jaak! Hahaha! S-stop it! hehe! W-we're g-getting, ahaha, w-w-weird looks!" Daxter managed, as the two rolled around in the rain. Jacob couldn't help but smile, though, he did feel a little envious of Jak. "Jaaak! W-we have a-a-a rep t-to upHOLD! Hahaha!" Jak smiled down at him before getting up.

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking Daxter." Daxter was wheezing, his face fully red, before sticking his tounge out at Jak. Jak narrowed his eyes before catching said tounge. Daxter squirmed.

"You want to keep this, don't you?" Jak teased, a dark smile forming. Daxter couldn't help but blushed. Why, oh why, was his friend that sexy? Why? It just wasn't fair.

"Jaaak! Leth goth!" Daxter whimpered, trying vainly to get his tounge back.

"Then don't let me see it. Promise?" Daxter nodded just as Jak let go. He chuckled. "Come on, lets go see if Torn got any new information about the boy." He said, walking back to the newly stolen zoomer. One of these days, Daxter will teach Jak how not to steal.


	6. Chapter 6

When they were at the Undergound enterance, Jacob's personality changed, Daxter noted. He was acting the same way he was when they'd first met; Outrageiously shy, and not making eye contact with anyone. It was like the Undergound was the only place Jacob wasn't comfortable at and Daxter wonder if it was because of Torn.

For once, he wasn't being a smartass.

When he turned around after Jak and Torn got to talking, he was surprise that those beautiful eyes were now dull and looks like he'd just lost a puppy. It was then that he'd read the message in those eyes.

_I don't want to be here._

Daxter frowned, worried for his new friend, before looking at Jak and Torn, and walking over to him. Flicks of life appeared in Jacob's eyes before it disappeared into the sea of nothingness. When he'd reached out for him and grabbed his hand, Daxter was shocked to see a familar flash of purple spark flashing before dying out.

_**Dark Eco.**_

Daxter was speechless. Was this what the boy meant by using Dark Eco to read body language? Was he, like Jak, torurted and enjected with Dark Eco? Something pulled at his heart, and Daxter led the boy to a seat and started petting his hair.

"Oh, Jay." He whispered, not caring at he'd just said Jacob's new nickname outloud, and continued to pet his hair. It was a strange habit of Daxters that whenever Jak gets upset, he would always pet his hair to help him calm down. It still works, too. Jacob twitched before looking at Daxter with curious and confused eyes.

_What are you doing?_

Daxter smiled.

"This is what I do to Jak whenever he's upset, and I can't make him laugh." He whispered, as if it was secret that was not to be told. To Dax, it was. This was only thing that survived from Sandover, that was still good use, and Daxter will take every chance to use it, if it meant keeping Jak close. Besides, Torn didn't need to know. Jacob didn't question Daxter's behavior, and was content to let him do as he pleased. Slowly, a smile crept on his face and Daxter gave an inward squeal as his body started to relax.

Daxter, 1

Gloomness of death, 0

Meanwhile, Jak and Torn was watching the scene unfold.

"So you were right; he _is _a jailbird." Jak said, not taking his eyes off the two and was starting to feel uncomfortable with it. Torn grunted, confirming his thoughts.

"And how much you want to bet that Praxis still wants him?" He asked, looking at Jak.

"But, why? I mean, if he was enjected with Dark Eco, that means just like me." He said, now looking at Torn instead. Torn sighed.

"The hell if I know, but like you said, if he's anything like you, shouldn't he be changing already?" He asked, folding his arms and frowning. Jak nodded.

"That's what got to me too. Dark Eco was said to change people's ways, but so far, we haven't seen anything yet." He said, now looking back at Jacob. Daxter had stopped petting him for a minute and started to do so again when he'd whined and snuggled up against the redhead. Jak frowned at that.

"Well, what if he is changing, just not in a way we expected it to be?" Torn said. "Eco is uncontrollable, Jak, especially Dark Eco. You, of all people, should know this. It's gonna take a while for the change to happen, I bet." Then he looked at the Daxter and Jacob and grunted. "And it's probably gonna take a lot longer now, seeing how close he is to the rat." Torn rolled his eyes. "Figures; everyone likes the clown in the group." Jak smiled weakly, not sure if he'd liked this fact or not.

Daxter had a big grin on his face, as he watched Jacob sleep unknowingly. It was nice to do the old habits on Jacob whilst he can't do to Jak. Finally, it was like Sandover all over again, except with a new person instead. Something about this unsettled Daxter, but he didn't mind too much. It was just nice to have something to do, when he want to do it.

Erh, wait, that came out wrong.

"Come on, Dax, time to go." Jak mumbled, not meeting his eyes. Daxter cocked his head to the side, confused as to why Jak, big, bad, Jak, couldn't meet his eyes like normal.

"Uh, sure pal, but uh, you might wanna grab him first." He pointed to the sleeping blond. Jak had to swell the urge to say 'leave him' and picked up the boy. The three left.

"Lets go the track, Keira and Samos." Ah great. As if spending time with Torn wasn't enough. Daxter pouted, wanting to say something, anything, rant about how much he'd hated Keira at the moment, and didn't want to deal with her or her father.

Instead, he got into the zoomer-car-piece-of-shit.

Damn.

When the two made it, Daxter carefully shaken Jacob up.

"Hey, kid, wakey wakey. Raise and shine!" Daxter wished he had a camera. When Jacob open his eyes, it was cutest thing. It like seeing a baby being born for the first time, except without the gore and blood.

"W-where are we?" He asked, looking cross-eyed. Daxter had to bite his lip to keep from smiling like a half crazy idiot.

"Tracks. Keira, my friend and Jak's _girlfriend" _Daxter pratically hissed out the word, which didn't go unheard by Jacob. "Wants to see you. That's why we're here. Ignore the grumpy, old, green man that baiscally follows her everywhere."

"What are you saying brat?" Samos shouted, glaring at the boy. Daxter glared back.

"You heard me, old man! I'm surprise you aren't green dust yet." Daxter moved out of the way from the wooden staff that was about to land on his head.

"Learn some respect, brat!"

"I will, as soon as you learn a good punishment!" Daxter had to bite the inside of cheek to keep from laughing out loud when Samos face turned red. The Eco sage mumbled something snot-nosed brats and disappeared somewhere.

"Hey Jak, Daxter. Oh my, who's this?" Keira said, smiling at Jacob. Daxter was mentally scrowling at her, wanting nothing but to hit her. Jacob smiled nervously, backing up a little.

"That's Jacob, the guy I told you about." Jak said. Keira smiled even bigger, making Daxter wonder if it'll ever fall off. _A no-smiling Keira, _He thought, amused. _Now THAT'LL be funny. _

"Oh, he's so cute!" She squealed, hugging the boy to his death. Daxter had to cough to hide the snarl coming up from his throat.

"Uh, yeah, can we go now?" Daxter asked, pleading. Jak raise an eyebrow as Keira looked at him.

"Not yet, first I want to talk to Jak. Daxter, can you take Jacob outside of the track for me? Thank you." She said, looking at Jak. Jak was staring back at her hard, and Daxter realize that now wasn't the time to feel jealous and pushed Jacob out of the door.

"Where are we going?" Jacob asked.

"To the tracks. Jak and Keira need some alone time." Daxter said, mentally bashing the little voice inside of his head that told him otherwise. Jacob looked at him.

"Are you in love with Jak?" Daxter frozed, almost tripping over himself, before looking at him.

"Why would you ask that?" He squeaked. Jacob shrugged.

"You're not good hiding your feelings." He said, as if it the most obivious answer in the world. Daxter felt like an avil was dropped over his head; All those years he's been hiding his feelings, and all it takes is one boy to destory it all!

"Erh, well, what do you think?" Jacob cocked his head.

"I think you are confused."

Er, what?

"What?" Jacob shrugged before walking away. Daxter, meanwhile, was stunned.

What the hell happen to the cuteness?


	7. Chapter 7

For the rest of the walk, Daxter stayed silent, a accomplishment in itself. He was still wondering what Jacob meant by 'I think you are confused'. Confused? He wasn't confused about loving Jak, he knew that. So, what did he mean?

Looking at the blond, Daxter realized he looked..._younger _than he expected. Maybe he was another Jak, and hit a growth spurt at a young age, but his face didn't change.

"Hey Jay," Daxter mentally cursed at himself for using his nickname as Jacob turned around and looked at him.

"Did you just call me 'Jay'?"

"Erh, yeah. Your eyes are really blue. Like a Jaybird's. I thought the name would've fit." He said, blushing as he looked at his feet. Damn it, this wasn't like him at all! He wonder if Jacob cast a spell over him. Jacob blinked but didn't question it.

"Um, what did you want to know?" Daxter blinked, confused, before realizing what he was being asked.

"Oh. I wanted to know how old you are." He said, trying to force himself not to blush.

"I'm sixteen."

Damn. No wonder why they looked around the same age.

Daxter just nodded and they continued to walk when they heard voices. Jacob frozed at the voice, instant fear filling his face. Daxter looked at him, confused, before realizing that the voice belong to the one person he'd desperately tried to avoid.

Errol.

"Are you sure you haven't seen these three?" Errol said, shoving a wanted poster in the old man's face. Said old man fixed his glasses before looking at the poster closely.

"Nope. But they do normally come around once a week. I'm sure they're with that green-haired girl." He said. Errol inwardly smirked. Keira. He should have known.

"Alright, I'll go talk to her. But let me know if you saw them. They are highly dangerous criminals, especially that blond boy." The old man tilted his head.

"There's two."

"Whichever is the youngest." With that, Errol walked away. Unforunately, it was in the same direction Daxter and Jacob had been hiding at. Daxter felt his heart pounding against his chest, as the steps came closer. He looked at Jacob, whose eyes was filled with fear and slight anger.

_I don't want to go back to jail!_

"Jay, listen to me. Take this," He handed him his own communicator. "Call Jak, tell 'im that Errol is here, looking for us." Jacob looked at him, eyes widen in fear.

_Please don't tell me you're going-_

But Daxter was out of the spot before Jacob could finish. He looked at the yellow deivce before flipping it and started to call Jak.

"Well, if it isn't Wonder Boy. Where's Batman? Did he send you to do an errand?" Errol paused in midstep, a twisted smirk forming on his face, as Daxter was standing in front of him, arms folded against his chest. Mentally, he was sighing. _Why am I always stuck with the hard jobs? _He thought.

"Well, if it isn't Jak's little friend. So that means the failure is here." Errol mused, the smirk growing. Daxter glared.

"Jak's not a failure. You are, and what to know why? You don't have a life." Errol frowned, his eyes narrowing at the redhead.

"Where's Jak? And for that matter, where's the boy you took from us?" He snarled. Daxter shrugged sluggishly, eyes sprinkled with amusement.

"Jak is on his way here, while _Jacob _is nowhere to be found." Errol was on him faster than Daxter could have blinked, squeezing his shoulder tightly. Daxter winched.

"You mean you let him get away? Fool! Do you have any idea what you've done?" He hissed, glaring angerily at him. Daxter glared back.

"Hold your horses, gay boy wonder. Jacob's fine, but don't think I will tell you where he is." At this, Errol slammed Daxter into the wall, hitting his head. Daxter groaned. _And getting hurt? Seriously, hurting Daxxie is not fun. _He thought.

"If you care about your life, you better tell me where he is." Errol snarled. A click of a gun made him turn around to see Jak standing there, looking royally pissed off.

"And if you care about _yours, _you would leave Daxter alone." He snarled, sparks of Dark Eco floating around in his eyes before disappearing. Errol dropped the boy and turned his full attention to Jak.

"Ah, so the failure makes his apparence. Jak. Long time no see." Jak growled, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Wish I could say it was nice to meet you again, but it's not." He said, the gun never backing down from its position. Errol shrugged before a cruel smirk took over his face.

"As much as I want to a have a little rematch on the tracks, I'm afraid I have something else to do. Like finding a little blond boy you're hiding from me."

"What is it exactly about the boy that you couldn't do to me? I'm pretty sure you've enjected Dark Eco in him. So there's not much difference about his situation and mines." Errol chuckled.

"Oh, but it is. Eco affects people in many different ways, depending how it's being used. You're lucky, Jak, that machines had to fill you with Dark Eco. Your little friend, though, wasn't so lucky. Being pumped with straight, pure, Dark Eco by hand is very hard, don't you know?" At the this, Jak raise an eyebrow, but his posure never changed.

"Pure Dark Eco? So that Eco put in me wasn't real?"

"Oh no, it was real. It just that, half of the properties of Dark Eco had been taking away when the machines started to enject you with Dark Eco. Therefore, only doing half of the damage, resulting in another ego and channeling Eco. With Jacob, he didn't have that. Ever heard of Super Dark Warrior Program, Jak?" This time, Jak was in full curious mode.

"Super Dark Warrior Program? You mean the same program as me."

"Yes and no. Yes, Super Dark Warrior Program is like Dark Warrior Program, but in the same breath, it isn't. Unlike Dark Warrior, when Dark Eco enters your body, it's at its full potential, which should result in a Super Soldier. A Super Soldier has the ability to sense out and channel Eco, as well as using the Eco inside their body to help them excel further in their mission. That's what Jacob is. A Super Soldier."

"That's terrible." Daxter spat out, glaring at the older redhead. Errol raise an eyebrow.

"That may be, but it's usual for the war against the Metalhead."

"You're still on that? The Metalheads weren't giving us any problems. Why keep attacking the enemy that doesn't do anything?" Errol eyes narrowed.

"Trust your first instint." With that, Errol walked away. The two best friends looked at each other before running back to Jacob was, by the looks of it, was crying.

"Hey, Jay, hey buddy. Oh please don't cry." Daxter whispered, ignoring at the surprise look on Jak's face. This didn't help Jacob calm down, if the hiccups were any proof. Daxter crawled in front of him before wrapping his arms around the boy. "Hey, it's alright. Don't let Errol get to ya. You aren't a freak, or a Super Soldier, or anything. You're Jacob, and that's all it matters." He whispered into his ear, in hopes to calm down Jacob. "Jay, please stop crying. Come on, you're better than that. I know you are." The small, little cute hiccups stopped, but now was replaced with sniffles.

"B-but, Errol..."

"Is a jackass. He probably said it to scare you. Later on, we can get the full story from Torn. Stop crying, you're ruining your pretty face." He said, remembering that one time he'd accidentally said that to Jak. Jacob, as Daxter had expected, blushed.

"B-but he was right. I am a Super Soldier."

"And so is Jak, but do you think I care? We're best friends, and you are now with us, no one's gonna hurt you. Not while either me or Jak got your back. Trust me." Daxter smiled down at the hopeful and wondering eyes. Jacob looked at Jak, who, for the most part, hid his jealously well, and smiled at him.

"He's right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm Daxter. I'm always right." Daxter grinned as Jak rolled his eyes. Jacob looked back at Daxter, still with those wide and hopeful eyes.

_It's no wonder Jak loves you._


	8. Chapter 8

Torn was a busy man. He didn't have time to babysit some Dark Eco-injected kid, while he was still trying to get his new recruit together. Stupid newbies and their inexperiences with guns. Also, he still needed to something about Ashelin. The redheaded girl was fussing again and again about Torn's inability to take a break from said recruits, even though Ashelin was quite busy with the government. Like he had the time to take Ashelin out for dinner, when innocent people lives are in danger.

Well, not exactly, but it COULD happen. So, that's why he had sent Jacob with Jak and that stupid redhead friend of his; maybe they could bond while shooting at shit, he wasn't sure what Jak did in his free time.

In all, Torn was a busy man. Yes, very busy. He didn't time to deal with such foolishness known as Jak and Daxter.

Too bad said foolishness didn't care IF Torn was busy or not; they still made themselves at home.

"What the hell do you want, NOW? I thought I answered all your questions for the day." Torn mumbled under his breath, which was a wise decision considering Jak was a ticking time bomb. Ay, Torn made have been an Ex-Krimison Guard, but he wasn't _stupid. _Jak grunted, and pretended he didn't hear that last comment.

"We saw Erol earlier." Jak said, causing Torn to freeze and then narrowed his brown eyes.

"Where?"

"At the tracks. He made us a wanted poster."

"Isn't that sweet? We're wanted criminals!" Daxter added, smiling brightly. Torn resisted the urge to roll his eyes before looking back at Jak.

"What exactly happened?"

"You have to ask Daxter, about time I got to him, he was threatening his life." Jak said, before both of them turn to the golden-redhead. Daxter frowned at the attention.

"Well, lets see, me and Jacob was walking down the hallway," In awkward silence, but they didn't need to know that. "When we saw the ex-racer torturing an old man about us. So we hid. It was all fine and dandy before he came in _our _direction." He pretended to think. Torn, again, resisted the urge to yell and throw something at him. "I told Jacob to stay in our little hidey hole as I confronted him. He was asking about Jacob, saying he wanted him back. I told him no, and he had the nerve to throw me up against the wall. Can you believe it? Me! Up against the wall! Some people..."

"Daxter..."

"ANYWAYS, yeah, Erol was getting in my face about Jacob when Jak stepped in."

"He mentioned something about the Super Dark Warrior Program. What does he mean by that?" Jak asked. Seeing Torn go pale, it was Jak turn to narrow his eyes.

"Torn, what does Erol mean by Super Dark Warrior Program? It's the same as Dark Warrior...right?"

"Yes...and no. I thought Praxis got rid of that program. I didn't know he was still continuing it. Did Erol say anything else?" Torn asked, and Jak could see the desperation in his eyes.

"He said that the Dark Eco I was injected with did only half of the damage. Is that true?" Torn sighed and nodded slowly.

"The difference between Dark Warrior and Super Dark Warrior is in the Dark Eco." He looked at Jak. "You see, in order to create Dark Eco, you have to mix Red Eco, Blue Eco, and Yellow Eco together. Unforunately, all the Eco besides Dark has disappear long since then, so to find any other Eco is impossible, that's why most people relies of the Dark Eco crystals, and espeically Praxis. Praxis melts the crystals down to its pure, liquid form, and injects his subjects with it. When I was still with the Krimison Guards, I have witness my fair share of what happens to people who was exposed to Dark Eco from hand. The theory is, that if you were to inject people with the Dark Eco that was melted down to its purest form, they should have the ability to jump higher than normal, have perfect eagle-like vision, even in the dark, is able to sense out other Eco, and channel it through their body, and super strength." Torn inhaled sharply.

"Ultimately, it did the trick. Praxis created an army of Super Soldiers, and they were all created to do same objective; to kill and destory. Since then, that was all the Super Soldiers had to do. If Praxis even suspects a person betraying him, he would send out an Super Soldier to kill them. Thus, began the anger and mistrust around Haven; because usually, Praxis ends up killing more innocents than betrayers." Torn shook his head to get rid of a bad vibe. "And what's worse is that, we didn't even know about the side effects of using pure Dark Eco until too late."

"Side effect?" Daxter questioned, revealing the same question that was Jak's mind.

"The Super Soldiers were dying slowly on the inside. The Dark Eco inside of them was killing their blood cells, at the same time healing them." At this, both Daxter and Jak raise an eyebrow. "Because of this, their bodies were getting mix-matched signals and usually causes blood clots, and swellings of an internal organ. At the end, it was no saving them. They all died." Torn turned his attentions to Jacob. "I'm surprise you even survive as long as you did. How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm sixteen." Jacob said. Torn hissed.

"That's the youngest we've ever had in the Super Dark Warrior Program." Then he looked back at Jak. "Super Dark Warrior was the first program Praxis ever made. Dark Warrior came as its little brother."

"The Dark Warrior program is the exact copy of Super Dark Warrior." Jak mused. Torn nodded. Daxter looked at Jacob with a blank face.

"I really hope you aren't like Jak, and the Precursor didn't choose you as 'the choosen one'." He said, earning himself to a smack on the head by Jak. "Ow!" Jak rolled his eyes before leaving.

"Thanks Torn, for the information." Torn shrugged.

"Teh. Whatever." With that, Jak and company left. Torn watched them go, before frowning as Jacob followed behind them_. I wonder why he isn't acting like the rest of the Super Soldiers_? Torn wonder about this for a moment before realizing he was waisting his time.

Meanwhile, Daxter and Jacob was watching Jak run up to a zoomer before knocking the driver of the zoomer off, and drove up to them. Daxter turn his attention to Jacob.

"Did any of the side effects apply to you?" Daxter asked, worry eating him alive. _Jak only have to deal with memory loss. Jacob actually loses his life every day. _He thought.

"The healing ability. I'm blind." This caught Daxter off guard.

"But...how are you-"

"Like I said, healing ability." Jacob said, smiling lightly. Daxter blushed and looked away. _That damable Dark Eco blinded him! No wonder he can read body language, he can't see! But wait...that doesn't make any sense. _

"Daxter, Jacob. Come on!" Jak yelled. Both of them enter the zoomer as Jak drove off, heading towards the Naughty Ottsel. Tess was busy cleaning the tables when they enter. She smiled.

"Hello boys, how was your day?" She asked. Daxter beamed before making a beeline to his Tessy-kins.

"Hiya, Tessy! We're fine. How was yours?" Tess rolled her eyes.

"Boring as usual. Hey Jak." Jak just grunted before making his way upstairs. Daxter rolled his eyes before looking at Tess, who giggled. Jacob looked at them with curious eyes before following Jak's example and head upstairs. Once out of earshot, Daxter turned serious.

"We went to see Keira." He said with a dark look. Tess frowned at him as wiped away the water on the glass in her hand.

"Oh. Daxxie, please don't be mad at her. She didn't do anything wrong." Daxter nodded, but inwardly scoffed. Of course, once you fall in love with a person, you'll immedinately stick up for them. Protectiveness seem to run in everyone's blood. "Yeah, sure, but that's not what's bothering me."

"Jacob?" Tess guessed, and Daxter nodded.

"Turns out he's a Super Soldier, like Jak, but unlike Jak, I found out that the only reason there aren't anymore is because they're all dead." He said. Tess nodded before fully realizing what this meant.

"Oh my, Jacob's..."

"Not sure. He's still alive, so that's good, but he's also blind, Tess." Daxter looked at her, seriously. Tess bit her lip. She wanted nothing more, but to hug Jacob and tell him 'It's okay' all motherly like.

"But I wonder...if all the Super Soldiers besides Jak is dead, then what's keeping Jacob alive?"

"That Dark Eco is what. Or, at least, I think it is. Again, I'm not sure." Daxter said.

"Jacob acts like this isn't such a big deal, being used as a weapon." Tess frowned, tears nearly spilling over. "Poor Jay, I'm sure this isn't what he wanted in the first place." She said. Daxter nodded before realizing something.

"You just use his nickname!" Tess blinked before giggling.

"You mean you nicknamed him too? Daxxie, that is SO cute!" She said, laughing. Daxter blushed a full red.

"It's not cute." He mumbled, not meeting the blonde's eye. Tess just laughed before putting up the last glass and sighed. Tess looked at him before leaving the counter.

"I'm about to go. Remember to lock the door." She said and left. Daxter watched her go and sighed. He still wasn't sure how felt about Jacob being used a tool, and then left for dead afterwards, but he knew one thing.

Praxis was _not _getting his hands on Jacob any time soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Daxter was walking back to his room when he'd notice the guest room's door open, light shining from the crack. He blinked before slinking back to the wall and slowly open the door. There, Jacob was sitting on the bed, staring out the huge window with a daze look. Daxter took a moment to study Jacob before realizing he wasn't going to move, because he hadn't seen him. Daxter open the door a little more before going in and sat on the bed near him.

"You okay?" He asked, breaking Jacob out of his dream. He looked at him, but Daxter can see the sadness lingering before it disappear in the deep blue sea.

"Yeah..." He said, before going back to staring out the window. This annoyed Daxter.

"You sure don't sound like it. Come on, what's bothering ya? If it's about that Super Soldier stuff-"

"I...miss my family." Jacob interrupted the redhead, who looked at him, blinking slightly. "When Praxis came to take me away, I had been with my mother and my sister. My dad...he...he had been working with him." At this, Daxter gasped. "He didn't know Praxis had planning to use me for his experiment, he wouldn't allowed it, but Praxis is-"

"A sneaky bastard."

"Was going to say secretive, but okay." Jacob grin at him, making Daxter smile too. "Anyways, he, along with several Krimsion Guards, including that Torn guy, barged into my home, ransacked the place before he'd got his grubby hands on me. My mom fought to protect me, but..." Jacob bit his lip, not wanting to say anything anymore. Dax frowned before petting his hair.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me." Jacob looked at him.

_But I want to. You have to know._

Daxter shook his head.

"We'll get to that, when the time comes. But it's time for bed." He said, his hand accidentally brushing against Jacob's ribs, causing the blond to laugh. Daxter blinked before an evil smirk formed onto his face. "Tickleish, are you?" Jacob looked at him, eyes widen and pleading.

_Don't!_

Too late. Daxter unleashed a tickling attack on Jacob, who shriek loud giggles and laughter. This went on for a few minutes before Daxter decided he had enough, and let Jacob go. He studied his face for a few minutes before realizing he was studying too hard and blushed. _Damn it, Dax! Dry humping the boy will only leave him scarred for life! Don't do that!_

"Daxter?" Daxter looked up and nearly jumped out of his seat at the closeness between them. _When did he move? _He thought, curious. Jacob tilted his head. "Are you alright?" He asked. Daxter colored slightly, before coughing into his hands, ready to unleash false machoness.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me too much." So much for machoness.

"Daxter, how can I not? Since we've been together, you're always getting hurt." He said, looking partily guilty for it. _Oh great, just what we need; another emotional wreck joining us. _He thought.

"It's not new to me. Everywhere I turn, I'm always getting hurt." He said, almost proudly, too. Jacob looked confused.

"Doesn't it bother Jak?" He asked. This stumped Dax. He didn't know; as much as he reads Jak's mind, there were some things Daxter didn't know about Jak. Like this one; Does getting hurt all the time bother Jak?

"Erh, yeah? I'm not a mind-reader, as much as people claim. I'm always brutally cut-off about stuff like this." Now that he mention it, Jak never bothers talking to Dax about his personality either. Jak just wasn't the type to reach his inner emotions, he guessed.

"You claim you're best friends with the guy, but you don't even know how Jak feels about worrying over you all the time?" He asked. Daxter narrowed his eyes. NOW he was being a bastard.

"Ay, Jak cares about me." He hoped. "I'm just naturally clumsy, it's nothing I can do about it." Actually, he could, if he gave it a little more thought. Daxter then frowned, wondering if he _was _a burden to Jak. Jacob seem to read his mind and then started to shake his head.

"No, no, no. I'm not trying to get you to think if you were a burden or not. I'm just saying you should think before you act."

"But I never think. That's what makes me well, ME!" Daxter was still wondering how this conversation went from Jacob's family members to Daxter's life with Jak. If he didn't know better, he would have said Jacob was a little jealous. But that was imposible; Jak was with Keira, and if anything, Jacob should be jealous of Jak for Keira. He'll grudgely admit that Keira was a hot little momma for someone whose father was short as a stool.

"I know, but for once, could you? Not just for me, but for Jak? I'm pretty sure Jak doesn't want to keep worrying over you." Daxter frowned again. _Should have added 'Jak doesn't want you anymore' while you're at it. _He thought, still a bit upset that Jacob had, basically, called him out on his behavior. Daxter nodded numbly and left the room.

"Night."

"Good Night." With that, Daxter shut the door. He stood out in the hallway for what it seems to be enternity, thinking about their conversation.

**_"I'm pretty sure Jak doesn't want to keep worrying over you."_**

It bothered Dax that it had been Jacob who'd said it. Had it been anyone else, Daxter could've easily blown it off, telling them that they were jealous that the hot blond was paying attention to him than them (Well, he would said Jak's name instead). But no, Jacob wasn't even remotely interested in Jak, just Daxter. So what gave him the right to say that?

_Well, whatever, I got bed with Jak in it calling my name. _He thought, shrugging away the worry, and enter his and Jak's room. Once there, he couldn't help but oogle at the blond's body.

Despite the distant scars from the painful injection of Dark Eco, Jakkey-boy filled out quite nicely. A fucking six-pack nicely. With nice, toned legs, and while not overly buffed, it still capture Daxter's attention and that's all it matters.

Daxter licked his lips, before shoving all the naughty things he could do to Jak while sleeping away, and climb into bed. In a instant, Jak rolled over to his side and huggled Daxter, shoving his face into Daxter's neck. He sighed, content, before looking at the oppsite wall, staring. It was obvious he couldn't sleep, not with his mind at work, but it was too late to do anything about it now. Jak slept like the dead, and to leave his spot was near impossible unless Daxter wanted another encounter with Dark Jak.

With a sigh, he let his mind roll to the things he learned about Jacob.

It was possible the boy could be homeless, now, since Praxis had destoryed his home. His father and mother could be dead, along with his sister, but Daxter wasn't going into the dark thoughts. He had been injected with Dark Eco, and could kill in a instant should anyone give him the command (Praxis), but that's what got Daxter though.

How would his personality change? Would it be anything like Dark Jak, silent and cold killing? Or would he be insane, and kill everything in sight? Did he even had a dark alter ego? Looking at Jacob, Daxter couldn't picture an dark alter ego. No matter how much he did, it wasn't there...

Instead, that Super Soldier was. Someone carrying a gun, blue eyes hard as a rock and not questioning about anything. A silent Soldier, too, standing tall and proud, towering over everyone and everything.

But that was all Super Soldiers, Daxter guessed. Had anyone BUT Jak and Jacob survived, he could easily spot them as a Super Soldier, just by the way they carry themselves. Another thing...

Jacob wasn't like the way he'd pictured it in his head. Jacob looked sweet and innocent, nothing like the cold killer Praxis had tried to create. This really threw Daxter off...

A loud snore broke his trains of thought (well, as loud as it's gonna be, since Daxter IS up close and personal to Jak), and looked back at Jak, and suddenly his heart felt torn.

He really loved the green-blond, really, but the things that Jak did to him couldn't keep going. Soon, he would have to stop coming to Jak during bedtime and end up sleeping out in the hallway, or with Jacob.

At the thought, Daxter blushed.

As much as he denies it, he couldn't help, but be attracted by the smaller blond. It was obvious Jacob liked him, but just how much? And was it the same feeling he has? He didn't know and kinda wished he did. Daxter sighed and looked at the sleeping blond who was curled up under him as much as he could.

"What am I going to do, buddy? I love you so freaking much, but yet," Daxter bit his lip, forcing back the tears. "Yet you don't even realize what's in front of you...til it's gone."

* * *

Daxter didn't get any sleep last night.

It was easy to tell by looking at the elf who was failing badly to hide a yawn. Both Jak and Jacob looked at the redhead worriedly, not leaving his side for a minute. If Tess didn't think this situation was serious, she would have been giggle and cooing by now. No, instead, she continued to do her own thing, while being mildly concern for Dax.

It didn't take a genius to realize why Daxter was so tired. Being in a middle of a love triangle does that to a person. Tess knew where Daxter's heart laid, but at the same time, Jacob was such a cutie, and it was impossible not to like him. She sighed, ignoring the look she'd got from both the blondes, and went about her day.

"If you're gonna stare at me, at least have the right mind to do it secretively." Daxter stated, still trying to smuggle another yawn. Jak looked at his best friend.

"If you're tired Dax, you should rest." He said. Jacob nodded in a agreement. Daxter looked like he was about to protest, but when Tess gave him a stern yet worried look, he knew was outmatched. Sighing, he went upstairs, trying vainly to keep his eyes open so he can make to his and Jak's room. He didn't get so far and decided to take Jacob's room instead. Another sigh passed his lips and in a instant, he fell asleep.

...

He should have known something was wrong when he heard another person's breathing. Instead of thinking about it, Daxter just snuggled closer, thinking it was Jak and wrapped his arms around his neck. The person laying with him sighed in content and it took a moment for Dax to realize that it wasn't Jak.

Fuck. He wasn't even drunk, and already, he made the number one mistake a drunk should never do.

But he refused to open his eyes, though, as whoever he was laying on was too comfy to move. With that thought, Daxter took in the scent laying between the person's neck and shoulder. Funny, they smell like honeydew and sandpaper, with a hint of rotten leaves. Jak smells like rotten leaves.

It was enough to dull him back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It's really hard to describe how you feel, when you're walking up the steps, just to see if your best friend is okay, only to find said best friend snuggling up against a guy you'd barely even know, and you can't kill him for that, because said guy is someone you're protecting.

Okay, not that hard, but this is Jak we're talking about. The guy isn't what you call 'emotional', in fact, he was quite the opposite, really.

But anyways, yeah, in Jak's case, it was really hard to describe how you feel as he watch the scene before him. It took everything within in his power not to bust in and go Dark Jak on the boy, but instead, Jak swiftly (and stiffly) walked away, a line forming tightly against his lips.

He shouldn't care that Daxter was getting too close to Jacob, heck, he should be happy. Reguardless of the sterotype name, Jak wasn't stupid. He had seen Daxter's darken mood before Jacob came into their lives, and while he was still determined to figure out what had cause his buddy grief, he thought it was best if Daxter had another pair of ears listening to him.

Now, as it seems, the plan had backfired.

Jak couldn't explain it, but whenever he sees Jacob and Daxter together, a strange twist in his gut would appear, almost as if someone had punched him in his stomach, and called him an idiot. Also, there was something wrong with Dark Jak too. Usually, the beast would be sleeping calmly in the back of his mind, until something bad happens, and Jak was forced to use him. Now, however, whenever Jak sees the smaller blond, Dark Jak would just start growling randomly, and if he had a body, he probably would have been glaring deathly at the boy.

Jak didn't like it when Dark Jak was upset, cause that will mean he'll make his apperance sooner or later, and since Jacob wasn't an enemy, Jak could seriously hurt the boy, and Torn would seriously hurt _him _for killing the boy.

So far, nothing had set off Dark Jak, just a violent sparks of Dark Eco invisibly flying threw his body then and there. Sighing, the green-blond rubbed his face as he laid back on his bed.

There was something that bugging him, and that had been his and Keira's break-up. For some odd reason, Keira looked extermely guilty for doing so, as if she just realize something important and now was paying the price for it. In all of honestly, Jak hadn't cared much. When they first started going out, it had been because Jak had _thought _whatever had been left from Sandover could have been rekindle, but as it goes, there was nothing left.

No spark.

No hope.

No same old feelings he had when he'd been a teenager and saw Keira for the first time. It should have left the blond heartbroken, but instead, he just shrugged it off, not caring as much as he thought he would.

_"I'm so sorry Jak. I didn't mean to take this relationship further than it already was." The sea-green girl said, tears forming in her eyes. Jak looked confused and cocked his head to the side. Unlike Daxter, Keira couldn't read all the signs Jak had made when he was younger, so she just continued to talk as if Jak hadn't said anything. "I made a terrible mistake. We shouldn't have done this." Jak was even more confused._

_"What are you talking about, Kei?" He asked. Keira shooked her head, sobbing completely._

_"Jak...I'm not...we can't..." She broke out crying. Jak eyes went wide before taking the crying girl into his arms._

_"Keira?"_

_"Jak...I'm in love with someone else." At this, Jak eyes went wide and he looked at her. Anger bubbled up, but surprisingly, he didn't react to it._

_"Who?" He asked softly, looking at the girl as if HE had been the one who'd broke up the relationship. To Jak's surprise, Keira started to blush as she looked at the other way._

_"Tess." _

_..._

_Jak was sure his brain had stopped working._

_"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Are you saying...?" Keira raise an eyebrow._

_"That I'm gay? No. At least, not entirely." She whispered. "I'm bi." Jak's heart missed a beat._

_"But...what about Daxter? I mean-" Keira looked at Jak, raising an eyebrow._

_"Jak, Tess and Dax had broken up a year ago. Apparently, the two had been flirting just because they can. Turns out, Daxter's in love with someone else." Something about this made Jak's heart stop beating altogether, and not in a good way._

_"But..." That's when Keira started to cry again._

_"And so is Tess." She whimpered, face planted in his shoulder. Jak didn't know what to say and it wasn't until his communicator started beeping that he had found a way out._

Jak gritted his teether as he rolled over to his side. He still hadn't found Daxter's mystery lover, and Jak wasn't sure if he would like him or what.

**_Whoever says it's a guy? _**A voice sneered and Jak growled at it.

_Why wouldn't it? Unless it's a girl, which I haven't seen yet._

**_But you just realize your best friend likes someone else other than the blonde bimbo, and already jumping to conclusion that he's gay? Or are you hoping he is?_**

_Shut up. Even if he's gay, I wouldn't care._

**_Oh? Then why are you so mad that the redhead spends more time with that OTHER blond bastard instead of you? Jakkey, is there something you're hiding?_**

_Less not forget that you're angry too, ya know. So, unless you want to tell me why you hate Jacob, I suggest to you to shut your mouth._

**_Oh, I already know why. But what's it gonna take for you to realize that you're in love with your best friend? I hope you do it soon, such a pretty little boy doesn't stay long, you know. _**Dark Jak teased before going completely silent. Jak was shock. Even to this day, it always surprise him that Dark Jak COULD talk, but only in his mind, and as far as battle goes, Jak still wasn't sure, since he was never fully aware of anything at the moment.

But the main point was; Dark Jak just told him that he loved Daxter.

Sure, as a friend, but not as a lover...right?

_Oh, who am I kidding? Ever since Daxter became an Ottsel, I have been in love with him since. Maybe even before that. _Jak mused, a slow smirk going across his face. The problem was, that Daxter may not feel the same, that was why Jak's been hiding his feelings away, and pretend he was interested in Keira and Keira only. He wasn't even sure if the smaller redhead was gay, which, he now need to double-check on, because the bucktooth boy was certainly interested in Jacob.

_If he did swing that way, then...why didn't he tell me?_

_

* * *

_

_"Come on, Jak, stop crying. Please?" The redhead pleaded, blue eyes firmly planted on the older blond before him. It had took a moment for Jak to realize his best friend had been drowning, and decided to help before he'd died, and had done CPR on him to get him to start breathing since he'd took in too much water._

Now they were safely on the beach, Daxter internally celebrating that he wasn't dead, whilst outside trying to calm down a silent crying Jak. Said boy hadn't spoken much since twenty minutes has passed, but by the visible shakings, Daxter could tell he was crying.

"Please Jak? Look, I'm not dead! Come on, smile for me! Please?" He asked, placing a hand on the boy's back. Jak stood still before he started to cry again, gripping tightly around his knees, hiding his face from the world. Daxter bit his lip, feeling terrible all of a sudden. This was his fault; his stupid trick had made Jak cry. "Buddy, please, for the sake that is all holy, stop crying!" Jak finally looked at him, and he got the message loud and clear.

**_I thought you were dead. Should have been dead. I can never forgive myself if you had died._**

___Daxter winched._

"Well, I'm not dead. Come on, you're making me upset here!" Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Cause now, Jak looked like a kick puppy as he bend his face down low, but the tears never stopped.

**_I'm sorry. I am so, so, sorry._**

___Daxter really hated this. He hated when Jak cried, hated when he can't stop the tears, and it just wounds him every time Jak looked like he had done something wrong, when he didn't, and looked guilty for it. This was all his fault, not Jak's._

"Jak, buddy, please...I'm begging ya, don't cry anymore. It wasn't your fault, none of it, you shouldn't ruin your pretty face because of me." That last part slipped. Honest. No really, it did!

Daxter felt the blush slowly creeping up his face, just as Jak looked at him with a curious brow.

**_Did you just say that I had a pretty face?_**

___"NO!" Daxter squeaked, a very manly queak at that, the blush going brighter and brighter. Jak tilted his head for a second, before blushing as well._

**_____You did! You did say that!_**

_______"You have no proof!" Daxter yelled, getting up and running away. "You're hearing things, buddy! Tried to get some sleep, and remember; IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" _

Daxter yawned and stretched, stopping completely when his hand brushed against something soft, and realize it was Jacob's hair. Blushing, Daxter backed away from him when he'd realized...

He had just cuddle up against Jacob.

He had used him as a teddy bear!

_Oh my god. Just when I thought telling Jak he had a pretty face was bad! _He thought, groaning and shaking his head. He didn't need the extra drama in his life; he already got Jak.

Speak of the devil, and in he walks.

"Glad you're awake. Torn needs us down at the Slums. Apparently, a few Metalheads were caught lurking down there and need us to get rid of them. Wake up Jacob, would you?" Jak asked and then frowned. "Are you okay? You look ill." Daxter blinked before shaking the sleepiness away.

"I'm fine. Just wait for us to come down stairs, will ya?" Jak nodded and left, going downstairs. Daxter heard his soft foosteps all the way to the bar before moving to Jacob and frozed.

If there ever was an angel, Jacob was one.

Daxter bit his lip, the urge to kiss him growing stronger by the minute.

_It's rape, Dax, if you did. _A voice said, making Daxter to do a keen whine at the back of his throat.

Must...resist...urge!

_Jak wouldn't have liked it if you kissed HIM, what makes you think Jacob would too? _Daxter sighed in defeat before purposely stomping over there and rudely shaken his shoulder. It's amazing that even when Daxter was being an ass, Jacob remained indifferent. He blinked once or twice before looking at the redhead, who tried his best not to drool.

"Mission time, kid. Get up." Daxter didn't mean to be an ass to him, but between him and Jak, they might as well point a gun to his head, and kill him, with all the overload cuteness that's going on in this damnable story. He just might kill the author after this.

Jacob nodded, and yawned, which, to Daxter, was cutely. His inner self screamed at the unfairness of it all, before rudely stomping down the steps, mumbling about how blondes are walking temptation, and that the author will need to pay him double time for this. Jak looked at his best friend, worriedly.

"Daxter? You okay?" Daxter gritted his teeth.

"Just. Peachy."

Someone shoot him now. Please.


	11. Chapter 11

Daxter grimance as he felt wet mud sink into his boots as he, Jak, and Jacob was walking towards the Slums. Another thing Daxter disliked about the city, was that _outside _of the city was just as worse as the inside of it. When you aren't attacked by Metalheads in Haven Forest, you were walking a long distance in wet mud, and possibly some shi-

"Jaaak! I'm cold!" Daxter whined, not thinking of the possiblity of Metalheads actually _doing _their business here. Jak merely grunted, but didn't do anything about the cold Daxter. None of them brought coats, and with the weather always decreasing in Haven, it was pretty much a stupid move on their part. Daxter's only defense was that he didn't know. _Wonder how long THAT line will hold up? _He thought, mused. Daxter was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice Jak and Jacob stopping, causing him to bump into the smaller blond, which, ultimately, caused both to fell into the mud and mess up their clothes.

Great.

"You two okay?" Jak asked, looking at them. Jacob nodded while Daxter gave him a look.

_Don't say anything. _Was Daxter's thought. Jak shrugged it off and looked around.

"So, where are the Metalheads? Thought they would be here by now." Daxter said, looking around. He wasn't actually hoping for them to come, he just wanted to stall time. Jak shrugged.

"Maybe Torn was wrong. For once." Suddenly a loud roar was heard, and Daxter jumped when a rather large, gnarling, forming at the mouth, Metalhead came out of nowhere, beedy little eyes glaring at all three, especially at Jacob and Jak. Soon a few more, little ones, possibly Metalhead kids, came out as well, and started to crawl towards them. Jak took out his Morph Gun (would have been the Peacemaker, but I like the Morph Gun a little better) and started to shoot at the kids, whilst still protecting Daxter and Jacob.

The big guy hasn't done anything yet, just staring at the two blondes with his (Or hers. You may never know) eyes. Jak continued to shoot them, until his back was up against the wall, and he was running out of ammo. Fast.

"Daxter, did you pack any more ammo?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, here." He said, taking the said ammo out and giving it to Jak. During the exchange, the two failed to notice a few Metalheads had slipped passed vision, and was now in the back of them, ready to attack. Jacob notice, and screamed.

"Look out!" The two looked up just in time to see the Metalheads leap into the air, claws ready to tear them apart when Jak shot one (his) in the face. Daxter, meanwhile, screamed and ran behind Jak as the Metalhead turned around and roared at them. Daxter and Jacob flinched as Jak glared at the thing. He pointed the weapon at the Metalhead as the Metalhead got ready to pounce again. Suddenly a loud screech was heard and they turned to see the bigger Metalhead on the ground, blood pooling out of the wound on its head.

"Need a little help, cherries?" A voice called. Jak and Daxter immedinately lighten up at the sound and looked up to see Sig and his Peacemaker standing just above them.

"Sig!" Daxter cheered, happy they aren't gonna die. Sig winked at them and started to shoot at another Metelhead, which had squealed and started to run around wildly until Jak put it out of his misery and killed him.

"What are you doing here, Sig? Not that I don't appericate the help." Jak asked in a mere curious tone. Sig shrugged.

"Before Torn had ask you to, he wanted to me to check out Haven's Forest in search for more Metalheads. As it seems, these little buggers have been appearing at a alarming rate." That's when Sig saw Jacob and raise an eyebrow. "Who's the kid?" He asked just as Jacob peered up at him, curiousity showing through those blue eyes.

"That's Jacob. I'm pretty sure you heard that Torn wanted us to babysit him." Jak said, looking at his slightly identical twin. Jacob just raise an eyebrow at the look.

_What did I do?_

Jak shooked his head before turning back to Sig. "Anyways, we need to get going. It's nice seeing you again, Sig." Sig nodded.

"Likewise. I hope I see you soon again, cherries. Bye!" With that, the group went their seperate ways; Sig going deeper into the Slums whilst Jak and the rest were heading back to the city. By the end of the day, Daxter was pretty postive that what Erol had said was coming true, and at that, an invisible fear gapped at his heart.

_Another war with the Metalheads? But we've just finished with them. _He thought, frowing, as his elf ears sunk a little low. _I'm sure it's just coincedence. Nothing to worry about. _When Daxter felt something tugging at his arm, he looked up to see Jacob looking at him in concern.

_Are you alright?_

Daxter shooked his head, smiling weakly at him.

_I'm fine. Don't worry about me. _Jacob didn't look convinced and was about to say something when he'd frozed. Daxter frowned; it was same look he had when...

Oh no.

"Don't tell me, Erol's right behind me." He said. Jacob shook his head.

"Worse; Metalheads are coming this way, and closing in _fast._" He said, making Daxter wonder.

"How?"

"Just trust me on this. Come on, lets catch up to Jak!" With that, he pulled Daxter by his arm and started to run to catch up with the surpisingly speedy Jak. Jak looked at them and raise an emerald eyebrow when Jacob and Daxter stopped by him.

"What's the matter?" Jacob went to speak when he was cut off by a loud roar that was not too far behind them.

"_That! _We have to get out of here, there's too many coming this way!" He said, eyes wide with fear. Jak raise an eyebrow.

"How?"

"Explain later, just trust me on this." He said as they ran to their ride and drive back into the city. Daxter looked at Jacob with a serious 'Okay, explain now' look. Jacob sighed.

"Well, remember when Erol said I have the ability to find other Eco by using the Dark Eco in my body?" He asked, causing the two to nod. "Well, not only am I able to find the Eco, but I could also use the Dark Eco to track an enemy I'm aiming to kill, or if there's any enemies located in the area of which I am at." He said, causing the two to stare blankly.

"So...it's like a map inside of your brain." Daxter stated bluntly. Jacob shrugged.

"I guess you can say that." He said. Daxter, at this point, could honestly say that he wasn't surprise.

"Cool." Jacob blushed slightly and smiled. Jak, meanwhile, was having trouble with keeping the anger and jealous rage away. _He's just a kid, and that's all he ever will be to Dax. _He thought.

Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Jakkey-boy.


	12. Chapter 12

Daxter was pretty sure, at the end of the day, that his life could have been worse. This was proven when the three made it back to Haven, and was surrounded by Krimison Guards.

"Aw, great. More trouble." He mumbled, rolling his eyes as one of the KGs stood in front of his squad.

"By the order of Praxis, I demand you cease and hand over the boy!" He said, pointing his gun at them. Jak growled as both Daxter and Jacob went behind him.

"Dax, take Jacob and run. I'll fight them off." Jak whispered, causing the redhead's ear to perk up.

"But-"

"Now, Daxter." With a nod, Daxter grabbed ahold of Jacob's hand, ignoring the blond's blush, and ran. This didn't go unnoticed by the KGs.

"After them!" KGs nodded and went after the redhead and his friend. Jak growled as he felt the surge of Dark Eco pressing against his skin. Without thinking, Jak changed to Dark Jak and started to charge at them.

Meanwhile, Daxter and Jacob were running for their life as the KG started to shoot at them. Dodging the eco infused bullets, Daxter looked around and saw an allleyway across the street.

"Follow me." He said, pulling Jacob along as the two ran across the street and went into the alley.

"Now what?" The blond asked, looking at the redhead.

"Hide in there." Daxter said, pointing at the box he'd spotted. Jacob looked at it before turning back to Daxter, eyes shining in worry.

"But what about you?" Daxter rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about me; I'll be fine." The redhead said, before pushing the blond into it and began search for a way to hide the opening so no guards could peek in and see Jacob. Once hidden well, Daxter began running again just as a KG spotted him.

"Get 'im!" Daxter left the scene as the KGs followed him. When it was clear, Jacob moved the box and began following the troop of KG. He had made it to the point where Daxter had been surrounded and was currently backing up against the wall.

"Where's the boy?" One of the KGs growled out. Daxter's eyes narrowed.

"I ain't tellin' ya nuthin'!" He said. The KGs glared.

"Well, since you're not going to talk, I guess we're gonna have to make you. Boys, grab him." Daxter was stood up, full alert as two of the guards grabbed him by the arm.

"Leave him alone!" Jacob shouted, getting the full attention of both the KGs and Daxter.

"Jay!" Daxter hissed, glaring at the boy. He just place the boy somewhere safe; _why _doesn't anybody listen to him?

"Get the boy!" KG said. The others started to gather around the boy, when suddenly Jacob's eyes began glowing.

"Back off!" He yelled, and suddenly a large amount of purple energy exploded around him and Daxter. Daxter had to sheild his eyes the light was so bright. When he open them, he was surprised to see all the guards knocked out.

"Um, did you know you could do that?" He asked, looking at Jacob. The blond blushed.

"Y-yeah. Sorry for not telling you earlier." Daxter shook his head and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we need to go back to Jak." He said as the two ran passed the knocked-out guards. When they saw Jak, he had finished the last of the guards.

"You guys okay?" The blond asked. Daxter nodded.

"Yeah, looks like our little friend here had been holding out on some wicked super powers." The redhead said, looking at Jacob, who blushed. Jak couldn't help but roll his eyes, feeling jealous.

"It's not that big of a deal." He said. Daxter just raise an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" He asked as the three began moving again. Jacob shrugged as he looked at the ground.

"It's just..." He said, frowning slightly, as the other two raise an eyebrow.

"Well?" Daxter said, folding his arms. Jacob sighed.

"I tried not to use them. They aren't..._as _powerful as the other Super Soldiers, they don't have much affect." He said, looking at the ground. The two blinked.

"They seem pretty powerful to me." Daxter said. Jacob his head though.

"I can't." He said. Daxter could tell he didn't really want to talk about the subject, so he let it go. Meanwhile, the three began to walk, unaware of being watched by Erol, who'd growled at the retreating backs.

"Damn it." He sworn, glaring darkly. "I have to get that damn boy _away _from them! But how?" He thought about before looking at the redhead with them, and suddenly grin, an evil plot entering his mind. "I got it."


	13. Chapter 13

It was a late night for the Naughty Ottsel, and like every night, the bar was on full swing. It's not like they were having a party or anything to celebrate, it's just people choose to come in late. So, with a busy bar, Daxter had decided to help out his lovely blonde, Tess.

"Order for table nine; refill." The redhead said as Tess nodded and got started on working on the drinks. Daxter sat down and sighed. "Man, it's like every night, the bar gets more crowder than the last." He said. Tess giggled.

"I know, that's the fun part about. Thanks for helping me, Daxxie. I wouldn't know what to you if you didn't came to help me out." The blonde said with a smile on her face. Daxter just grinned before walking back to table nine with their drinks.

It continued that way until midnight, when the clock struck twelve and both Daxter and Tess were shooing out late customers.

"Well, I guess I be on my way. Give Jak and Jacob my reguards, see ya Daxxie!" Tess said as she locked the door behind her. Daxter watched her go with a sigh before making his way upstairs with his fellow blondes. Jacob was already asleep so Daxter had decided to check up on Jak.

The blond was still up, but it looks like he was thinking hard.

"Hey buddy, whatcha thinking about?" The redhead asked, tilting his head to the side. Jak blinked, surprised, as he looked at his best friend, and shrugged.

_I'm thinking about a lot of things, it's hard to place a theme. _Daxter raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, is it about Jacob?" Jak nearly growled at the name, and Daxter was taken back in surprise at the violence in his eyes.

_Yes and no._

"Hey, hey. Are you upset with Jacob for not telling us he had superpowers?" Jak shook his head and sighed.

"Forget it Dax, it's probably nothing." _It is something, but I'm not in the mood for discussion. _Daxter frowned and sighed.

"Okay, whatever, at least I'd tried. I'mma taking a shower and then it's off to sleeping slumber land. Maybe in the morning, you'll feel better." With that, Daxter turned heads and closed the door to the bathroom behind him. Once the shower was running, Jak sighed. _How am I going to do this? I mean, I'm acting a like jealous boyfriend. _He thought and blushed at the thought. _Daxter's getting too suspicous of me. And it's not like I have it out for Jacob. The poor boy doesn't even know what he's doing wrong. I'm so ashame..._

**_What's there to be ashame about? You're just staking your claim..._**

_Shut up you! I don't feel like your crap right now._

**_Maybe, but I'm just saying that the pretty little redhead wench was ours first. First come, first serve, right? Nobody should take him away._**

_His name is Daxter, asshole, not wench._

**_But you don't deny he's pretty? Of course you don't; he's fucking beautiful. And of course, his beauty was going to start some competition. This isn't Sandover, Jak, and you know it. Redheads may be common in this stupid city, but a redhead with yellow gold roots is another thing. I am not ashame to say you have a prize on your hands..._**

_Stop belittering Daxter as if he's some kind of prize to be won. He's not, he's human, just like the rest of us. And I'm staking a claim, Daxter can date whoever he wants._

**_But you'd rather think he was with you. Trust me, I want him just as bad as you do. If I'd had it my way, that blonde girl and boy would have never even seen him. Know why? He'll be tied to the bed, where he belongs by the way, and the only time he'll leave the room is when he needs to go to the bathroom. No visiting hours either._**

_Just...shut up..._

**_Just remember; first come, first serve!_**

****Jak shook his head and realized Daxter was looking at him with a 'What are you doing, shouldn't you be in bed right now?' look.

"Dude, you've been there for the last six hours. I'd finished my bath, and you're still sitting there. Please try to keep up with the present days, Jakkey boy." Daxter said as he crawled into bed. Jak blinked in confusion and sighed as he pulled the covers.

"Goodnight Dax..." He said. Daxter just eyed.

"Hey,"

"Hmm?" Jak looked at him.

"Whatever you're thinking about, don't worry about it. As long as you're still around, Erol and the bossman won't ever get their hands on Jacob." He said and Jak twitched.

"Right. 'Night, buddy." He said, closing his eyes and immedinately fell asleep. Once Daxter was sure Jak was asleep, Daxter pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry, bud, I won't let them get to ya ever again. I made a promise I will neva let that happen again." He whispered as he cuddled underneath Jak and promotely fell asleep himself.


	14. Chapter 14

_The two kids were looking at the sky, both eyes wide and in wonder. Daxter was still dealing his new found information about his feelings. Why had they change? Jak was still his buddy, his pal, and yet, Daxter wanted more. Craved for more. It made him nervous, and briefly wondered what would happen if Jak knew about his crush on him._

_The way he sees it, it was two choices he has; One, their relationship was going to a whole new level, or two, Jak would find Daxter disgusting and never want to be his friend again._

_The thought hurt._

_The young redhead didn't notice he'd started crying, when he felt a larger hand than his being pressed against his face, to wipe away the tears._

**_Why are you crying? _**_Jak asked as he tilted his head to get a better look at his friend. Daxter blushed a little._

_"I-It's nothing, don't worry about it." He mumbled, looking away. Jak wasn't buying, though._

**_Come on, you can tell me. _**_He said, nudging Daxter a little with his shoulder. The golden redhead seemed to blush a little before sighing._

_"It's just...something I want to tell you, am too scared." Daxter admitted. Jak raise an eyebrow._

**_Why?_** _He asked. Daxter just shook his head._

_"I'm afraid to lose you...it's..." Daxter paused, wanting to say how he felt without scaring his only best friend off. Jak tilted his head, his eyes showing curiousity and wonder. Daxter really didn't want to do this, didn't want to tell him, but... "It's nothing, Jak. Just forget it." Jak paused._

**_Are you sure? _**_H__e asked. Daxter nodded and smiled, a smile that did not reach his eyes._

_"Positive."_

That's when Daxter woke up, his heart pouding against his chest. It was just a memory, he thought. A memory of him trying to tell Jak how he'd felt, but never did. It was that exact memory that caused him to be in such a inner conflict right now.

The redhead sighed.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't keep his feelings for his best friend locked away, taunting him forever, and never knowing what if. He wanted to, so badly, but he couldn't, for obivious reasons. With a sigh, Daxter forced himself out of bed, careful about waking up Jak and then went downstairs. He was surprise to see Jacob up early in the morning.

"You okay?" Daxter asked. Jacob blinked in surprise before looking at Daxter, and shrugged.

"I guess." He muttered before glancing back at Daxter. "Are you, though? You look like you just saw a ghost." He asked. Daxter shrugged.

"With all this shit going on, I won't be surprise if I haven't." Jacob giggled as Daxter sat near him. He sighed.

"I just don't want to cause trouble, you know? I feel as though everything that's happening is my fault." Jacob said, wiping at the bar table with his index finger. Daxter looked at him in surprise.

"Why? I mean, you didn't ask to be turned into a killer, did you?" Jacob shook his head.

"No, but I didn't mean to interrupt your life, you know? I never had the intention. I just wanted to get away from the prision, is all. I didn't like it." He said in a low tone. Daxter bumped shoulders with him, making the blond look up.

"Nobody likes prision, especially if you're just a victim of a madman's plans." He said. Jacob smiled slightly before frowning.

"Still though-"

"It's not your fault, Jay. This whole situation is never your fault." Daxter said. Jacob sighed.

"Well, then, thanks Dax." Daxter blinked.

"For what?"

"I don't know, just wanna say my thanks." Jacob shrugged before smiling. Daxter blushed as he looked away, unable to speak.

Meanwhile, Jak started to wake and yawned, when he realized Daxter wasn't there. Blinking, the blond looked around to realize he wasn't in the room, either. _I wonder...? _He thought as he got up, took a shower, and put on his clothes. Once this was done, Jak went downstairs, and was about to say 'hello' when a sight that broke his heart caused him to stop.

Meanwhile, Jacob pulled away, face pink, as was Daxter's. Daxter blinked.

"Um..." Jacob looked over at his shoulder, making Daxter turn too, dreading what's behind. There, stood Jak, and the expression on his face said it all.

Daxter never felt so low in his life.


End file.
